Special Education and a Little More
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: After another victory over Eggman, Sonic and Amy decide to have some extra fun and invite Tails and Cosmo to a new sensation they've never experienced before. Rated M for the content. Requested by brother of kane.


**Author's note: All events in this story are entirely fictional. All characters belong to Sega. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and should not be treated otherwise.**

* * *

"You haven't seen the last of me, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Doctor Eggman snapped after once again having his Egg Walker broken in a million pieces by the blue hedgehog and his gang.

"Things tend to get boring after being repeated a thousand times, doc," Sonic chuckled. "Why don't you ever try to do something interesting for a change?"

"Maybe I would have if it hadn't been for you meddling kids! I'm outta here!" the doctor replied in anger as he hopped into his Egg Mobile to retreat. "This isn't the end!" he yelled while escaping.

"You say that every time and nothing much has changed," Sonic taunted. He was accompanied by his best buddy, the two-tailed fox Tails, his girlfriend the pink hedgehog Amy Rose, and Tails' girlfriend Cosmo the Seedrian, a plant girl. They were all very pleased with their traditional victory over Eggman. Sonic and Amy were standing next to each other and grinning triumphantly, Tails jumped and cheered with joy, and Cosmo closed her eyes and interlocked her hands together, smiling.

"Another perfect victory," Amy said, leaning on Sonic.

"The thousandth, to be exact," Tails replied.

"A thousand times already? That's incredible!" Cosmo said in surprise.

"This requires a celebration," Sonic said. "Let's go celebrate at my house!"

"Alright!" the other three cheered. Sonic immediately made a dash towards his house, using his supersonic speed without waiting for the others. However, they did not mind, because they pretty much knew the way to Sonic's house, and he always does that.

And what a celebration it was. No snacks or chili dogs were spared for this. The quartet ate, listened and danced to music, played video-games, told jokes, and overall they had a lot of fun in Sonic's living room.

Sometime later, Sonic whispered something into Amy's ear. "Let's go upstairs for more celebration."

"Oh, I know what you mean, Sonic," Amy whispered back, smirking in naughtiness before following Sonic upstairs.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Tails and Cosmo asked the two hedgehogs.

"We're just going to have sex," Amy answered.

"Sex? What's that?" Tails and Cosmo asked again.

Sonic and Amy were shocked. "Say what!? You've never heard of sex before!?"

"Nope, we haven't," Cosmo hesitated.

"Oh my, then we have got to show you what it is! Everyone, in my room immediately!" Sonic said as Amy, Tails, and Cosmo followed him inside.

"We'll show you how it goes, and then you try it with each other," Amy said. "First, you need to take off your clothes, Cosmo," she added and stripped off her dress. "Why don't you be a gentleman and help her, Tails?"

"Uh... sure," Tails blushed and grabbed Cosmo's dress. "May I, Cosmo?"

"Sure Tails, you can take it off," Cosmo giggled shyly and let her vulpine partner strip her dress off.

"Your undergarments too, darling," Amy smirked as Sonic undid her bra.

"OK, if you insist..." Cosmo hesitated as she did the same as Amy, still maintaining her shy smile. "I'm starting to get tingly down there... Should we stop?"

"Of course not, that's how you're supposed to feel," Sonic chuckled in response. "What about you, Tails?"

"I-I'm feeling kind of hard here, I don't understand," Tails stammered. 'Wow, Cosmo looks so beautiful without her clothes,' he thought to himself.

"It's natural, Tails. It just means you're ready for sexual encounters," Amy replied. "What is sex, you ask? Well, when two people are in love, they connect their genitals together."

"Connect their genitals together?" the two-tailed fox asked. Then he took a look at his own member, and then at Cosmo's vagina, in attempt to put the puzzle pieces together. "So let me get this straight, am I supposed to insert my genital into Cosmo's?"

"Exactly, buddy," Sonic answered.

"Though sometimes the woman's genital isn't wet enough, and it might be painful for her if that is the case," Amy added.

"So how do you make it wetter?" Tails asked.

"By using your tongue, like this," Sonic said and went in front of Amy, who let the blue hedgehog lick her between her legs.

"Those spots are very sensitive, so it gives me a lot of pleasure," Amy said while getting licked by her boyfriend. "Now you try the same with Cosmo, Tails."

"Alright," Tails said and crouched in front of Cosmo's legs.

"Be gentle, Tails," Cosmo said in an almost voiceless tone as she let Tails lick her. "Oh my, this actually feels kind of... good..."

"That's great!" Amy smiled, still getting licked by Sonic. "How does it feel pleasing your girlfriend like this, Tails?"

"This is really weird..." Tails hesitated, but he kept licking, as he noticed that Cosmo was enjoying this.

"You'll get used to it, buddy. Don't worry," Sonic said. He then took out a box of condoms, and he gave one to Tails.

"Condoms? What's that?" asked the two-tailed fox after reading the text written on the box.

"You use that while having sex for protection," Sonic answered.

"Protection? What from?" Cosmo asked.

"From potential illnesses and unwanted pregnancy," Amy explained. "The guy puts it on his genital and that makes you both safe from any unwanted results."

"Interesting," Tails said. "So how do I put it on?"

"First you need to make sure it's hard," Amy explained. "Then you put it on your tip and slowly slide it down until you reach the bottom. Another way is to let your partner do it for you, which is, in my opinion, much cuter."

"OK, I'll do it," Tails said, but before he had the chance to try and put it on, Cosmo had grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Hold on, Tails," said the plant girl. "Before you put it on, I want to try something," she said and started fellating her foxy boyfriend. "Does this feel good, Tails?"

"Yes, it does feel satisfying," Tails blushed.

"Wow, you two are quick learners!" Sonic said. "Hey Amy, how about you suck me too?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Amy giggled and went for it. "Mmm, yummy as always!"

"How do I taste, Cosmo?" Tails asked, petting the plant girl's head.

"Phenomenal, Tails," Cosmo cooed in response.

"Hey Cosmo, why don't you try rubbing your tits on Tails?" Sonic asked. "I love it when Amy does this to me."

"How about I do it to you now, my darling Sonic?" Amy grinned.

"Permission granted, my sweet rose," Sonic snickered and let Amy do the deed.

Cosmo looked at what Amy was doing, and she tried the same thing on Tails. "How do my tits feel on your penis, Tails?" she asks.

"It feels really nice, dear," Tails moaned, still petting Cosmo. "Please do it faster..."

"Alright Tails," Cosmo replied and rubbed her breasts faster.

"You two are getting the hand of this pretty quickly here!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, I won't stop rubbing till you cum," Amy giggled.

"Cum? What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"When you reach the climax of pleasuring stimulation, fluids come out of your genitals," Sonic explained.

"You know it's gonna happen when you feel something in your genitals," Amy added. "Also, that's pretty much how babies are made during an actual intercourse."

"Wow, really? Because I'm actually feeling something rising up my dick," Tails moaned. "I think it's happening, watch out, Cosmo!"

"Watch out for what?" Cosmo asked, still rubbing.

"You're gonna receive a little blast from Tails on your face," Sonic replied.

Tails indeed reached his climax, and Sonic's prediction was proven to be true. "Oh my, this feels a bit... weird..." Cosmo said. "I think I need to clean myself."

"Sorry about that," Tails panted.

"It's OK, I think it's only the beginning," Cosmo chuckled.

"Make sure to give a little blast to my face, Sonic my dear," Amy said.

"Alright Amy, here it comes!" Sonic declared before going for it. Amy then rubbed her face against Sonic's legs, satisfied.

"I think it's time to show our lovely guests some actual sex," the pink hedgehog said and turned around, presenting her backside for Sonic.

"OK guys, look closely at what Amy and I are doing, and we want you to do the same as we do," Sonic said and prepared to enter Amy.

"Sonic, wait! What about that condom?" Tails asked.

"We prefer without it," Amy giggled as Sonic entered her. "Oh yes... Now watch closely, because this is the important part. Look at Sonic's movements, Tails, because you need to do the same with Cosmo," she added as Sonic started humping.

Tails watched closely as he started piecing the puzzle together, while Cosmo was getting on all-fours. "Don't keep me waiting, my love," she cooed towards Tails, who approached her and started imitating Sonic's moves.

"Does this feel good, Cosmo?" the two-tailed fox asked.

"It feels great, Tails," Cosmo moaned. "Please don't stop... and hold my breasts..."

"Will do," Tails replied and obeyed. Out of instinct, he humped Cosmo faster because he was so eager from the pleasure he and Cosmo received. "I can't stop, this feels too good!" the fox moaned.

"Don't force yourself to stop," Amy moaned as Sonic kept humping her. "If you feel the need to climax, just go for it."

"It's happening, are you ready Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"Yes Tails, finish inside me!" Cosmo squeaked as Tails finally climaxed inside her. The fox took his member out of Cosmo, who was now leaking. "Oh my... that was incredible..." she panted.

"Wow, you've finished so quickly, you two!" Amy said.

"Well, you guys are more experienced than us," Tails panted.

"This gives me an idea. Let's start having foursomes," Sonic said. "Say Amy, wanna get gang-banged?"

"Gee Sonic, I thought you'd never ask!" Amy giggled. "Tails, come here in front of me and let me suck your dick. Cosmo, you crawl underneath me and suckle on my tits."

"OK, if you wish," Tails and Cosmo said hesitantly and walked over to Amy. It didn't take the pink hedgehog so long until she locked her lips on the fox's member, nor did it take long for her to find her left nipple trapped within the lips of Cosmo. The plant girl even felt a sweet sensation in the form of milk coming out of Amy's breast, thus urging her to suckle more. This, in addition to fellating Tails and receiving her traditional loving actions from her blue boyfriend, made her climax within several minutes.

"That was awesome," Amy panted. "Thanks guys."

"Anything for you, my dear," Sonic smiled. "Hey Cosmo, mind if I try you next?" he asked.

"Oh, well... I don't know," Cosmo replied reluctantly.

"Come on, it'll be hot!" Amy smiled, petting Cosmo's breasts. "I actually like seeing Sonic fucking another girl, especially if I get to pleasure said girl too."

"Uh... alright then, but be gentle with me, please," Cosmo said. "Is it OK, Tails?"

"I think so, yes," Tails replied. "And remember Sonic, fuck her gently."

"Sure thing buddy," Sonic responded.

"Speaking of which, Tails," Amy smirked, "you are going to fuck me."

"So what you're basically saying is that we're switching girlfriends," Tails said.

"Precisely," Amy giggled and prepared herself for Tails.

"Ready, Cosmo?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but please go easy on me," Cosmo smiled at the blue hedgehog, who prepared to enter her. Sonic usually didn't like going slow, but he despised seeing his friends get hurt, so he had to be gentle with Cosmo. Otherwise, both she and Tails might get angry. Tails, however, didn't mind going rough, mainly due to his eagerness. Amy and Cosmo couldn't help but lock each other's lips with each other while getting humped by the guys.

After this, the girls found themselves leaking again, Tails had an idea. "Say Cosmo, how would you like to get, uh... How did you call it, Sonic? Gang-banged?"

"Yes, that's the term," Sonic said.

"You mean all of you going on me!?" Cosmo asked in surprise.

"Exactly," Sonic said. "You take her pussy, Tails. I'll go for the rear."

"What will I do?" Amy asked.

"How about you go for my breasts, like I did to you?" Cosmo asked in response.

"Sounds sweet!" Amy cheered.

And so they went for it. Tails lay on his back, and Cosmo placed herself on his stiffened shaft, slowly sliding it in. Sonic prepared to enter her rear, and Amy crouched to take the plant girl's left tit in her mouth. Such excessive pleasure made Cosmo lactate, so Amy drank it. Once the girls had another climax, Sonic and Tails exited them and let their girlfriends have some fun with each other.

"Let me taste that little puss-puss, Cosmo," Amy said eagerly, placing herself above the plant girl.

"Sure thing, if you let me taste yours too," Cosmo giggled. They both positioned themselves in a 69 fashion, starting with a fair share of intimate licks before moving on to mutual breastfeeding. They both still had milk leaking out of them, and they wanted to keep it that way. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails took the opportunity to masturbate to this wonderful sight, and they had their seeds fly and land on the girls. The guys high-fived once the sexy time was about to end, once the girls were leaking out of both of their holes.

Once it was all over, they all lay next to each other, with Sonic and Tails lying in the edges and the girls lying between them. They were tired, but satisfied.

"Wow, that sure was fun," Cosmo said happily.

"Sonic, Amy, thanks for teaching us all this," Tails smiled.

"No problemo, pal," Sonic grinned. "So, do you feel like a man now?"

"Definitely," Tails smirked. "What about you, Cosmo?"

"You made me a woman, sweetie," Cosmo replied sweetly and kissed Tails.

"It's been a while since we had an orgy, Sonic," Amy giggled. "And now with Tails and Cosmo it was a great sensation."

"We're glad we managed to give you guys a good time," Tails said.

"Well, we were glad to teach you about sex," Sonic replied.

"How about doing it again?" Amy asked in a sweet tone.

"You bet!" the others replied.


End file.
